The Necessary Marriage
by cinderella9056
Summary: In takes place in 2007 and Robin is pregnant with Patrick's baby the condom broke and he supposedly got her pregnant but did he? And what kinds of threats does he give Robin and does she take it lying down or not? Does she fight and who will help her fight and at what cost? Read and find out.
1. Chapter 1

THE NECESSARY MARRIAGE

A disclaimer: I do not own GH or any of the characters you recognize

A/N: Summary: In takes place in 2007 and Robin is pregnant with Patrick's baby the condom broke and he supposedly got her pregnant but did he? And what kinds of threats does he give Robin and does she take it lying down or not? Does she fight and who will help her fight and at what cost? Read and find out Alan, Emily and Georgie are alive the text message killer did not happen and Alan did not die of a heart attack

CHAPTER ONE

A pregnant Robin finishes her rounds and went to the nurse's station on the 4th floor to sign out. Patrick grabs her by the arm and drags her as he demands to speak to her about their baby. She is tired and just wants to go home and tells Patrick this but he insists and so he drags her by the arm and insists that they talk and so she has no choice but to go with him to the waiting room for some privacy since no one was in there.

Patrick begins. "You have no right to keep avoiding me and not letting me be part of your pregnancy so I have taken action."

"What does that mean taking action?" Robin asked concerned, having a bad feeling.

"I talked to my grandfather the ex-senator and he talked to his friend Judge Matthews and he is going to give me custody of your uterus and baby if you don't marry me and cut your ties with Sonny, Jason, Maxie, Aiden, Ryan, your parents, and Mac and everyone I don't want you to see and asked you to cut ties with when we were together."

"You can't be serious." A shocked Robin asked. She is absolutely stunned that he would do this.

"Yes, I am serious, the baby will be raised by me and whoever I marry, or us if you marry me and if you don't I will marry Gwen or Leyla and one of them can be the mother of the child."

A still stunned Robin can't believe it. She loses everyone she loves to keep her baby, oh god what can she do? She needs time to think, "Patrick, I need 48 hours to decide what to do and to say goodbye to my family and friends."

Patrick thinks that there is no way she could weasel out of this so he says "OK you have 48 hours to say goodbye."

Robin leaves Patrick smirking knowing he won. Robin would be his wife.

Robin drives to Kelly's and parks her car and gets a hot cocoa and walks down to the docks to the bench, she always sits on and she can't think of a way out of this and so she starts to cry and she is crying her heart out. She either can keep her baby or the people she loves. Why can't she ever catch a break?

Jason who is walking to Kelly's to meet Sam, who wants to talk about rather she is going to be able to move back into the penthouse or not. He isn't even sure he wants to be with her. He hears Robin and went over to her and touches her shoulder since her face was in her hands. She looks up at Jason and tears are running down her cheeks, Jason gathers her in his arms and holds her while she cries.

Eventually Robin stops and Jason says, "What is it Robin? What's wrong? Who hurt you?"

"Don't worry about it, I'll survive it. I hope." Robin said not wanting to go into it with him. She doesn't believe anyone can help her, least of all Jason. Why was he even being nice to her? Didn't he hate her? He sure acted like it.

"You are scaring me. What is going on to have you so upset?" He hated for her to be this upset and it wasn't good for her baby. He had been treating her coldly since she came back, but he didn't like seeing her this upset.

She looked at him and she knew he wasn't going to let it go. "You are not going to quit asking till I tell you, are you? Why is that, you don't care about me, you have treated me like we are strangers instead of two people that loved each other once and were best friends."

"Why don't you tell me? Maybe I can help you, I know I have treated you like we were strangers and I have no excuse for that, but I don't like for you to be this upset and I want to help you."

"Patrick is getting custody of my uterus and he will get custody of my child if I don't marry him. I have 48 hours to say goodbye to everyone because he isn't going to let me spend any time with anyone he deems unfit."

"How can he do that to you? Can he get custody of your uterus?" Jason asked.

"Yes, his grandfather the ex-senator asked his friend Judge Matthews to give Patrick custody of my uterus and he's agreed. I have 48 hours to say goodbye to Mac, Sonny, Maxie, you, Aiden, Ryan, my parents, everyone I love in other words."

A shocked Jason asks, "Are you going to lay down and let him win or are you going to fight Patrick?"

What Jason says shocks Robin to her senses, she was ready to give up and let Patrick win. "What do you suggest I do? I don't know what to do, Jason. I just don't know how to fight him on this."

"Let's go back to the penthouse and I'll call Alexis Davis and see what she can do. I'll have her meet us at the penthouse and maybe between the three of us we can come up with something. Come on, let's go."

"Thank you, Jason for not allowing me to give up and for being willing to help me, especially after what happened between us."

Jason holds out his hand and she puts hers in his and together they go to Harbor View Towers to his penthouse. Jason completely forgets about meeting Sam.

Jason calls Alexis and tells her it's important and has her come to the penthouse, not telling her what it is about.

Jason and Robin take the elevator up to the top floor and went into Penthouse 2. Robin was nervous and scared, she didn't want to marry Patrick but she may not have a choice if she wants to raise her child, but she will lose everyone else she loves and she doesn't think she could stand that, she couldn't lose her family or her baby. She sure hoped Alexis could do something.

Just then a knock sounded at the door and Robin jumped and Jason took her hand in his and gave it a squeeze and went to answer the door. He pulled open the door and Alexis was standing there and Jason asked her to come in. Alexis knew Sam was supposed to meet with Jason today to see if she would be moving back into the penthouse, Sam had been anxious and excited and she wondered what was going on. Robin was there instead of Sam like she thought would be there. What happened to Sam?

"Jason, I am wondering why you are here and not at Kelly's meeting Sam? Why Sam isn't here with you and Robin, who you have given every indication that you can't stand her is here?" Alexis asks not understanding what is going on and wanting to know, why she is there.

"Oh, I forgot about that. I guess I better call her. Robin, I have to call Sam, I would like you to wait to talk to Alexis until I am done on the phone. I want to hear this and be here for you, please? Alexis, I will explain everything just let me call Sam first."

"Okay, and I'll wait as long as it is okay with Alexis." Robin told him.

"Of course, although I'm not sure why I am here or why Robin is here." Alexis said.

"Just let me call Sam and then we'll explain, okay?"

"Of course." Alexis said. She had to admit she was very curious. Had Jason forgiven Robin and what does it mean Robin is here and Sam not being here, in fact Jason forgot about meeting Sam. What was going on?

Jason walks into the kitchen and calls Sam and apologized for standing her up, but tells her there was an emergency that he had to take care of and Sam offers to come by later and Jason says he will call her later. He hangs up still not knowing if he wanted her back and living with him again. He wasn't sure he could trust her again after what she did.

Please let me know what you think of this chapter/story in a review!


	2. Chapter 2

THE NECESSARY MARRIAGE

A disclaimer: I do not own GH or any of the characters you recognize

A/N: Summary: In takes place in 2007 and Robin is pregnant with Patrick's baby the condom broke and he supposedly got her pregnant but did he? And what kinds of threats does he give Robin and does she take it lying down or not? Does she fight and who will help her fight and at what cost? Read and find out Alan, Emily and Georgie are alive the text message killer did not happen and Alan did not die from a heart attack

CHAPTER TWO

Jason walked back into the room where he left Alexis and Robin and they were talking about Molly and Kristina. He sits next to Robin and tells her, "We can start now, tell Alexis what is going on with Patrick."

Robin tells Alexis what Patrick said to her about the custody of her uterus and child, and that she only had 48 hours to say goodbye to her family and friends. Patrick was going to keep her from her family and her friends.

When Robin is finally done Alexis said, "Robin, give me a dollar so you can officially hire me." Robin gets in her purse and pulls out a dollar and hands it to Alexis.

Alexis says "You helped me deliver Molly and without you I wouldn't have her and I told you if you ever needed a favor I would do it, I will do everything I can to get you custody of your child without having to marry Patrick. First off, if you want to stand a chance against Patrick you need to get married. A two parent home, when Patrick is single at the moment and he may marry one of these women, which will look good to a judge, so you being married will give you a better chance of getting custody of your child. So do you know of anyone you can marry until after you get custody of your child, you will have to stay married for about a year and you both need to be able to pretend to love each other. Do you know anyone you can pretend and pull off that you love each other?"

"I have several male friends, but I don't feel that I can ask them to put their lives on hold for a year or more, so I guess Patrick wins. I have to marry him." Robin starts to cry.

"Robin, stop crying you do have someone to marry so you can keep your child." Jason said, knowing this was the right thing to do, "Someone willing to do this for as long as necessary."

Robin wipes her tears and asks Jason. "Who? Who would be willing to marry me and stay with me pretending to love me for at least a year, putting his life on hold?"

"I will do it. I will marry you so you can keep your child, you have always wanted a child for as long as I have known you and I will not let you lose your child." He turns toward Alexis "Alexis, will her marrying me hurt her chances because of my job?"

"No, you've never been convicted of anything but are you sure you want to do this, Jason?" Alexis was thinking about her daughter, and how she was going to take this.

"Jason, you don't have to marry me. You have treated me like a stranger for the last two years so who is going to believe you and I are getting married." Robin said stunned.

"I know I don't have to marry you, but I want to, I want to help you and I want to do that by marrying you. I know I have treated you coldly but maybe I can make that up to you now by helping you keep your child, you shouldn't have to marry that arrogant ass." Jason tells Robin shocking Alexis and Robin.

"If you're sure this is what you want. What about Sam? I don't want the whole town to pity me again because you are cheating on me again or that I am not a priority to you. I can't be a doormat for you or anyone again. I need someone who will put me first and who will be faithful to me while we are married. Can you do that Jason?"

"Yes, you and your baby will be my first priority and I will be faithful to you. I do make a request that only the three of us know why we are getting married. I want everyone else to believe we still love each other and decided to stop pretending we could love other people."

"I'd like to tell Mac, he will keep the secret and I don't want to lie to him again." Robin told Jason.

"Okay, Mac only." Jason realizes that Mac should be told, Jason agreed with Robin on that.

Alexis said, "If this is what you two want I will not tell anyone. It's client attorney privilege information, confidential."

Just then someone knocks on the door and Jason went to answer it and finds Sam there. "I decided to drop by."

"Now is not a good time, Sam." Jason says blocking her view of inside the penthouse.

Jason isn't expecting it, Sam pushes her way inside and sees her mother and Robin. "What is going on here?" Sam wants to know. "Why is Robin and my mother here?"

Jason knows he has to tell Sam. "Robin is here because I asked her to marry me and she said yes."

"You did what? Jason, how could you? You hate her. Why are you marrying her? She has HIV." Sam said snidely.

"Do not ever bring up Robin's HIV status again. Robin is not HIV. HIV is a virus in her blood is all that is. I realized I still love Robin and I always have and Robin and I are getting married."

Alexis says. "Sam, I think you should leave. Jason and Robin are getting married and you have to accept that."

"I will not accept that, Jason belongs to me, not an HIV+ woman who betrayed him and who could kill him." Sam says not noticing the fury on Jason's face, but Robin and Alexis did and were scared for Sam. This was not going to end well for her.

"I've told you once and I will not repeat myself you are leaving and you are never coming back, you are no longer welcome here. I told you not to say anything about Robin's HIV and what did you do, you said something nasty about it and I will not put up with you insulting her and trying to use her HIV against her. So I want you to leave now." Jason realized she was sounding like Carly and he wasn't going to go through that again. One Carly in his life was more than enough.

Sam realizes how furious Jason is and decides that she better apologize or she would be kicked out of his life. "Jason, I'm sorry—"

"GET OUT! Now Sam, you are not welcome here. If you don't leave now I will have my guards toss you out, your choice." Sam storms out angry at Robin for stealing Jason away from her. Sam knew she would have to do something to stop the wedding and get Jason to remember why he hated Robin. What could she do?

"How soon can we get married?" Jason asked

"You two need to get married as soon as you can." Alexis tells them.

"How about one week? Is that okay, Alexis?" Robin asked.

"Perfect, do you have any idea how you're going to plan a wedding in a week? If you need my help I will help you, you are my client, but you also are my friend." Alexis tells Robin.

"No, I think you need to help Sam accept this, although I would like you to be at the wedding, but I don't want you to have to be put in the middle of this. Sam needs to accept this and I think she will have a problem doing that."

"Thank you, Robin, I will go to Judge Matthews when I leave here and I won't be telling him about your wedding plans, but I will be asking him for an extension on when Patrick gets custody of your uterus till your next appointment with your OB/GYN which is when?"

"It's not for two weeks. I will be married to Jason by then." Robin said.

"Yes, before I talk to Judge Matthews, I am going to talk to a couple other judges that I know and who should be willing to help us and maybe with them on our side which I am sure they will be Judge Matthews may have to back down. I will be telling those judges of your wedding plans so I would get with Mac and tell him what is going on first before he hears it from one of them."

Alexis heads for the door, but stops when Robin calls out to her, she turns around and Robin says, "Thank you, Alexis I know this is an awkward spot you are in with Sam being your daughter, so I especially want to thank you."

"Robin, first off you are my friend and I want to help you keep your child, second you saved Molly and my life in that train wreck so if it wasn't for you, Molly and I would probably have died in there so you don't have to thank me." With that said Alexis leaves the penthouse followed closely by Robin and Jason who were going to see Mac.

Please let me know what you think of this chapter or story in a review!


	3. Chapter 3

THE NECESSARY MARRIAGE

Disclaimer: I do not own GH or any of the characters you recognize

A/N: Summary: In takes place in 2007 and Robin is pregnant with Patrick's baby the condom broke and he supposedly got her pregnant, but did he? And what kinds of threats does he give Robin and does she take it lying down or not? Does she fight and who will help her fight and at what cost? Read and find out

Alan, Emily, and Georgie are alive the text message killer did not happen Alan did not die from heart attack

CHAPTER THREE

Robin calls Mac and asks him to meet her at the Scorpio house. She needs to talk to him alone and she told him that it was important. Mac tells her he will leave within a few minutes and meet her there. Jason and Robin climb into the limo and Jason tells Robin, "Robin, you will have to have guards again and you have to live somewhere where it is secure. "

Robin tells him that "I want to talk about the Brandon place if it is alright with you, it has security and it has a smaller house on the property for the guards and I already talked to the realtor and I made a bid on it and the Brandon's accepted my bid. I signed the papers yesterday so I own it and with the added security that I am having put in it should be safe for even you, Jason to live there. The WSB is putting in a top of the line security system and my cousin Aiden is having everything upgraded and made where no one could get in without an invitation. Aiden is arriving in the morning which I forgot about. Aiden was going to be difficult, damn near impossible to lie to but I can't tell him the truth. Patrick would be dead. Aiden would kill him for threatening to take the baby away from me, and Aiden already would like to kill Patrick for hurting me."

"We'll go look at it after we are done here, okay?" Jason said, to which Robin was grateful.

Robin was going to have to tell Aiden she was marrying Jason which she was sure wasn't going to go over too well with her cousin, she knew. She was going to have to convince Aiden that she wanted this marriage and for him not to harm her intended. Jason was good at what he does but Aiden was lethal and going up against him was foolish and she was not going to allow her cousin to harm Jason. Jason was doing her a big favor and he was helping her keep her baby and she would not allow Aiden to hurt Jason. She wanted them to be able to be in the same room and not hurt each other. They both were important to her.

Jason couldn't figure out what Robin was thinking about and decided if she wanted him to know she would tell him. Jason left her to her thoughts on the way to the Scorpio house. He was marrying Robin and going to be married for a year or more and they hadn't really talked about what their marriage would entail. He wanted to know how real this marriage was. Were they going to have sex during the time they were married, he sure hoped so. He had never been able to resist Robin and that was why he was so cold to her when she came home because he didn't know how to be around Robin and not with Robin, especially sexually. They had been better than the best and icing on the cake. She was the best he ever had and the connection between them was what he thought made it that way. He had never felt so good as when he was with her.

Milo tells them that they are at the Scorpio house. Jason gets out and offers a hand to help Robin out of the limo and they walk to the front of the house and Robin takes out her key to the house and unlocks the door and walks in. She disarms the security alarm.

They sit down on the couch to wait for her uncle to show up. Jason asked. "The Brandon house what has to be done to it?"

"Not much actually and Aiden is going to take care of the security measures for me and he will make it secure believe me. Aiden is my cousin on my Mom's side and he was special forces and he goes on assignments and kicks ass as I put it. He will make that house more secure than the penthouse."

"He's really that good?" Jason asked worried about security, the security of this house.

"Yes he is. Aiden will have that house so secure no one will get in without us and the guards knowing about it, I promise. "

Mac opened the door and not knowing she is on the couch with Jason swears, "Damn it that is Morgan or Corinthos limo out there what has she gotten into now."

"Well if you come in, we, as in Jason and I will tell you." Robin said trying not to laugh.

"Why is Jason Morgan here with you?" Mac asked coming into the front room and adding "I thought he couldn't stand you anymore and has treated you like a stranger since you have been home. He is cold to you so what on earth are you doing with him when he dumped you for telling the truth I might add and getting yourself out of a lie that was slowing killing you besides his neglect which was killing you too."

"Uncle Mac, that time is over, let's talk about what is going on now." Robin tries to head off the explosion she was sure was going to happen if Jason found out what happened to her.

"Killing her? I loved her I would never have hurt her."

"Love her? You're joking right? You didn't love her if you had you would have noticed that she was sick and getting sicker and sicker. Everyone that knew Robin except for you knew she was sick, did you know she was throwing up every morning of course not you weren't there to see it you were at Carly's."

Jason turns to Robin and asks her, "Is what he is saying true were you sick?"

Robin knows there is no getting around this conversation. "Yes I was but you didn't know, I lost 20 pounds and you didn't notice, I was getting sicker and sicker from the stress of Carly and your neglect."

"Why didn't you tell me?" Jason asked feeling bad for the things he said to her on the bridge.

"I shouldn't have had to tell you I was sick, besides I figured you wouldn't care, I wasn't Carly or Michael and that is all you cared about, was them."

"She broke up with you and Carly told her that you were her puppet and Robin didn't want that for you so she told AJ hoping to stop Carly from hurting you. You blamed Robin and you and Corinthos tossed her from your lives, she left for France and collapsed and was hospitalized for two months, Alan and I had been trying to get her to see him but she told him what for do you think that will make Jason love me again, I DON'T think so, nothing short of turning me into a blonde will do that and having a kid. That is what she told Alan, do you know how much you hurt her, you shattered her, you destroyed her and she almost died, she was unresponsive, in a coma for over a month and do you think that after spending three years with you, you would still care for her but no you told Monica that she was dead to you, I'm sorry sweetheart that we never told you that, but we didn't want to hurt you anymore." 

"You told Monica that I was dead to you? How could you say that? I was the one who was there for you after your accident, I was the one that taught you about love and so much more and I was dead to you, thanks a lot, Jason." She gets up and heads for the door and turns around and asks her uncle. "Anything else Jason said that you want to tell me that I don't know about."

"Probably but I can't think of anything else." Mac says knowing she was now hurting and wished that she wasn't but she deserved to know what Jason said after she left.

"Robin, don't do this. I know what you are thinking and I know that hurt you. You weren't here you left me to handle the fallout alone without you by my side, you were supposed to come back to Port Charles after you and I cooled down, it took me a while and then you didn't come back like I expected you to. You told me you would always come back but you didn't and I was alone without you and it hurt and so I wanted to pretend you were dead to me. I'm sorry, I didn't really mean it I was upset the day I said that to Monica, she came at a bad time, I was fighting with Carly and wished she had never came to me and destroyed my life and she did, she took you away from me and I was mad at you for letting her win and not fighting instead you gave up and I was mad you did that is what happened that day and I'm so sorry I said that if I had known you were sick I would have come, I promise you I would have. Don't run away from me, be mad at me if you must but we have to continue on with what we have started. Don't throw that or the child away because you're mad and hurt. Don't let Patrick win."

"What are you talking about? Win what?" Mac said confused.

"Patrick wants me to marry him to keep my child and give up my family and friends that he doesn't approve of or he is going to get a friend of his grandfather the ex-senator Judge Matthews to give him custody of my uterus and baby once it's born and Patrick told me he would marry either Gwen or Leyla and they would raise my child, he gave me 48 hours to say goodbye to my family and friends. Jason found me crying after I talked to Patrick who told me this and Jason called Alexis and she told me that I need to be married if I stand a chance of keeping my baby and Jason offered to marry me till I have custody of my child and Patrick doesn't. Alexis said we would be married at least a year at the minimum and Jason agreed to it and so in one week he and I are getting married." Robin stops talking and looks at her uncle and then Jason.

"You're marrying Jason so you can keep your child because Patrick is being an asshole by threatening you with the loss of your child if you don't marry him. So Jason said he would help you keep your baby, did I get that right?

"Yes, Uncle Mac that's right, Jason and I are going to pretend that we love each other and are tired of being with people that we really don't love and that we are in love yet and getting back together and marrying each other because we are tired of being apart."

"Normally I would say no way in hell but considering what Patrick has done I'm glad that Jason is helping you out. Who all knows about this?"

"You, Jason, Alexis and me and that is how it has to stay, just the four of us. You can't tell anyone, not my parents, Aiden or anyone else. We can't let anyone else know but the four of us. I didn't want to have to lie to you again and Jason agreed with me that I should tell you the truth but no one else can know, okay Uncle Mac?"

"Okay, just the four of us. One week till you get married can you get a wedding together that fast?" Mac asked.

"Yes, I can, I know just who to ask to help me pull it off."

"You do? Who?" Jason asked and Mac paid attention wanting to know too.

"Monica, and we need the Metro Court for the reception, do you think Carly will be willing to rent it to us? After she throws her fit because you are marrying me, Jason?"

"No problem, I will go talk to Carly." Jason said.

"No, we will go talk to Carly, I want to be there and as the bride it is my responsibility to plan the wedding and reception and I want to discuss what I want the reception to be like, Carly and I have to talk about that. I want your support if Carly starts something, you need to stop it because I am sick of her blaming me for everything wrong in her life and if you don't support me I will knock her out and don't think I can't do it and then I will talk to Jax about the reception. As your wife I expect to be put first."

"Are you sure you want to come?" Jason asked, knowing this was going to be explosive having Carly and Robin together to discuss the wedding and reception.

"Yes, Carly has to get used to me being with you because I will not be told to leave the room just because she shows up, that isn't going to happen, not in our house."

"Do you still intend to live at the Brandon place you bought? And I would suggest going and getting an engagement ring for Robin before seeing Carly." Mac asked.

"Yes, Uncle Mac, Jason is going to see it later today, and yes we need to get rings and we need to talk to Carly."

"I'll see you later then, I have to get back to work." Mac said getting ready to leave.

"One minute, Uncle Mac, would you walk me down the aisle?"

"I would love to." He hugs her.

"Good."

"What about Robert?"

"If he can come than both of you can walk me down the aisle." Robin said.

"Okay, I have to go."

"So do we." Robin said, and Jason and Robin walk out with Mac who sets the alarm and locks the door. They head to the limo and head to a jewelry store.

Let me know what you think in a review!


	4. Chapter 4

THE NECESSARY MARRIAGE

Disclaimer: I do not own GH or any of the characters you recognize

A/N: Summary: In takes place in 2007 and Robin is pregnant with Patrick's baby the condom broke and he supposedly got her pregnant but did he? And what kinds of threats does he give Robin and does she take it lying down or not? Does she fight and who will help her fight and at what cost? Read and find out

Alan, Emily, and Georgie are alive the text message killer did not happen and Alan did not die of a heart attack

CHAPTER FOUR

Robin and Jason went to the top jewelry store in the city to look at engagement and wedding rings for themselves. They find an opal and diamond engagement ring with matching wedding ring for her and a matching man's ring in the same design for him. They both love them and so Jason took out his charge card and paid for them. Jason took the engagement ring which was in Robin's size already and he slipped the engagement ring onto Robin's finger on her left hand and then he took her hand with the ring on it and kissed it shocking Robin and it sent chills through her whole body.

They left the jewelry store and went to the MC to talk to Carly about the reception and to tell her and Jax that they were getting married.

They walk in the MC hand in hand and Carly saw this and wondered what was going on. She definitely did not want them back together so an angry Carly walked over to Jason and Robin who saw her coming and Robin remarks. "World war three is about to happen. I wonder if her head will explode."

Jason laughed at this and tried to stop his laughter but he continued and finally got his laughter under control.

Carly got to them just as Jax saw Robin and Jason together holding hands and decided that he better head over there to keep Carly from going off in the lobby of the hotel. He hurried over there.

"What the hell is going on Jason? Why are you with Saint Robin? Why are you holding her hand? Where is Sam? Where is Patrick did he finally wise up and toss you to the side?"

"That's enough, Carly." Jason said, knowing that this was just the tip of the iceberg if he didn't stop her.

Jax came up to them and said "This is not the place to do this. Let's go up to our suite." He told them and all of them agree. They got on the elevator and Jason puts his arm around Robin. Carly hasn't noticed the opal engagement ring on Robin's left hand yet. They got to their suite and as soon as the door was shut Carly said. "You will not get Jason, he will always choose me and our friendship over you."

"I don't think that is accurate. This ring on my left hand says otherwise, Carly." Robin said and has great satisfaction when Carly pales in the face.

"Tell me she is joking, Jason." Carly said as she looked at Robin's left hand.

"Nope, Robin and I are finally getting married." Jason told Carly smiling.

Jax asked Robin "How can you marry him after what happened in 1999 when you got to Paris?"

Robin closed her eyes and wished that Jax hadn't said that. She knew Jason was going to ask about it and she didn't want him to know the details of her sickness.

"What happened when you got to Paris?" Jason asked, he wondered if there was more than just what Mac said.

"Jason, like Mac said I was sick, really sick and I ignored it thinking it was the HIV, it wasn't just the HIV I had contracted a virus other than HIV and Alan came over to help the Paris doctors fight it. I was in the hospital for two and a half months. My numbers were dangerously close to being detectable but they weren't but close."

"You got that sick from neglect and stress of dealing with Carly?" Jason wanted to know.

"Everyone but you knew that she was sick before she ever left here. She had been sick for a couple months and everyone knew it and was scared for her, well everyone but you that is and your neglect almost killed her because she knew she was sick and didn't go see Alan and do you know why, because she just didn't care anymore if she had AIDS or not. That is what she told us in Paris as to why she didn't go see Alan. She didn't want to get better at first in Paris either, she said she didn't have a heart anymore, she was tired of hurting and losing people she loved. It took us over a month to get her to fight the virus that she had contracted here before going to Paris, she told me what's the use everyone she loved was taken from her someway be it death or she lost them in a different way so why try to get better just to lose someone again. She loved you so much Jason that she really didn't want to live without you, but all of us wouldn't let her die and believe me she wanted to. She refused to take her protocol and they had to restrain her and force feed her, her protocol through her IV and she just didn't fight, she gave up and all of us were trying to get her to take it and help herself get better which she didn't care about getting better that is. We finally got through to her and she got better but it was as if a different person came out, one that was shut off, a shell of what she had been thanks to you, Jason and Sonny and you too Carly. She wouldn't let anyone in at all, not even her family, it was as if the Robin we once knew died and another was born, one that didn't trust anyone and she didn't trust anyone or want anyone to get too close to her, she was like that with everybody until Aiden and Ryan came into the picture and they melted ICE QUEEN SCORPIO that's what people called her and it fit too. You think you lost something when Robin was forced to tell the truth about Michael, Robin lost more than the three of you put together she almost lost her life and we lost who Robin once was. Didn't get her back for years either. Robin was a shell of who she was after what you said to her on your bridge. You destroyed her and now you are going to marry the man who cost you so much and who destroyed you and almost caused you to die."

Robin looks at Jason and can tell he is upset to learn what had happened to her. "Jax, I didn't approve of you marrying Carly and yet I supported you and I expect you to do the same for me. Jason, don't blame yourself it was my job to keep me healthy and I didn't do that."

"Why though? Why didn't you keep yourself healthy? Was it because of the situation with Carly?" A confused Jason asked.

"Yes, it was, you neglected me you weren't coming home and staying you were always rushing off to Carly leaving me sleeping in our bed alone. You treated me like I was an obligation instead of the woman you loved. You treated Carly like she was your wife and me your mistress, your whore and that's how I felt. I no longer mattered to you, that I was just a burden anymore. I waited hoping things would change they didn't, they just got worse and I ignored my health knowing I was getting sick but I just didn't care, I knew I was losing you and I just didn't care about anything. You had always been able to tell when something was wrong and I guess you didn't care that you were neglecting me and I was getting sick because of the stress and the neglect of the situation."

"Oh, god, I am so sorry. I didn't mean to neglect you or make you feel like I didn't love you, I did I just didn't know what to do about the situation we were in. I didn't know what to do and I chose wrong all the time. I am so sorry. Please forgive me."

"It wasn't your fault that I neglected my health that was mine. I shouldn't have done that but I was so miserable that I didn't care. I paid the price for it too. You were letting Carly do whatever she wanted and she was stressful to my health. The things she would say to me and do and you wouldn't protect me from her and when I said something to her about it you would defend her, not me and that took a toll on my health, that you would protect her and not me the woman you claimed to love, but you didn't love me and I know that now that you hadn't loved me in a long time you just didn't know how to get rid of the HIV+ poster girl. You should have just told me you didn't love me anymore so I could get on with my life but no every time I thought about leaving you would do something that would make me think we had a chance that is what was mean. We never had a chance once Carly came home. It was over I just didn't know it. I didn't know you loved Carly."

"I never loved Carly like that. I loved you." Jason said.

"You sure had a funny way of showing it." Robin said, tears in her eyes that she wouldn't let fall.

Carly interrupted them, "I have a question. Jax, you said that she was forced to tell AJ the truth, what did you mean by that? No one forced her to tell him the truth."

Jax looks over at Robin and when she shakes her head that he knows she won't tell them what really happened and doesn't want him to either but he figures that they have a right to know but he would be betraying her trust if he said anything which he was not willing to do.

"Someone tell me what that means, she was forced to tell the truth." Jason said knowing that it means something because of the looks between the two. "Robin, tell me and don't lie to me and say it was nothing."

"AJ knew the truth about Michael because someone else told him and he asked me to verify it when I went to the Quartermaine's."

"Someone other than you told AJ the truth but only the three of us knew. So how was that possible?"

"Yes, someone else knew and told AJ."

"Why did you tell me that you told then?" Jason asked.

"Because you wouldn't protect me from Carly and I wasn't about to let her loose on someone I loved with no protection. I knew you would believe that I told so I took the blame. I loved this person and didn't want Carly to hurt her so I took the blame because I didn't trust you anymore Jason, I didn't trust you to protect this person."

"Oh, my god, you didn't tell and I said those things to you on our bridge and you weren't the one who told." Jason realized and felt bad about what he had said.

"Yes, I knew you would be mad but I didn't count on Sonny turning his back on me too, so I lost two of the three men who meant the most to me that day."

"I'm sorry, Robin, I should have let you explain why you did it. Would you have told me who did it?"

"I intended to until you went rushing off after Carly, not caring about what I had to say at all. I decided I couldn't trust you with the truth and I swore everyone who knew the truth to silence and never tell you and they agreed to keep quiet, after I told them why I didn't want you to know."

"Can you forgive me, Robin? For everything I did and didn't do to show you how much I loved you and showed you that you couldn't trust me?"

"I wouldn't be marrying you Jason if I didn't trust you. " Robin told him. "I trust you Jason with my life, and with my baby."

"Thank you." Jason said, he was upset that Robin didn't trust him back then and that she had gotten sick and he hadn't known it, no wonder she gave him back his ring with the way he had treated her.

"Now can we discuss the wedding well the wedding reception that is." Robin said. "We'd like to have it here at the MC, we are getting married in one week. Can you fit us in?"

"If marrying him is what you want then yes we can help you. What do you need?" Jax asked and Carly finding out that Robin didn't tell AJ helped her with her hatred for Robin. They were getting married and she knew by how upset Jason had gotten that there was nothing she could do to convince Jason not to marry her. So she knew she had to help with the wedding reception.

"You are getting married in one week so Jax and I will get everything here ready and I will have a plate of food made up of things I think you two will like and then you can come and taste it and choose what you want served at the reception and if you tell me what flowers you want I can get the ballroom decorated for you and Jason. I will help in any way I can." Carly said and Robin knew she had to trust Carly to do this and she knew Jax wouldn't let Carly do anything that would ruin the day for her and Jason. So she decided to just tell Carly what she wanted and let her handle the details of the reception. So they all sit down and discuss what Robin wanted for the reception, what flowers, what foods, everything and Carly and Jax would arrange it all and then let Jason and Robin have the final say. They spend a couple hours there then Jason and Robin head to the Brandon house.

Let me know what you think in a review!


End file.
